Howlloween
by the Red Omega
Summary: Bolt, Mittens, Rhino and there friends are going to celebrate Halloween with a twist at the end. Sorry if the stoer has spelling err I just suck a tripping thank you for reading is. Bolt x Mittens, Rhino x OC and OC x OC there is a cross over
1. Chapter 1

**A great Halloween story with a cross over I think is great for Halloween thanks you and enjoy. **

It was Halloween and Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino where getting ready. Bolt was panted black with white on his paws, the tip of his tail, muzzle, and belly. (An. can you guess who he's supposed to be.). Mittens was panted white and a black Bolt on her left side. (An. can you guess who she is right now). Rhino was panted white all over and orange on his head and back the line is diagonally over his left eye and on his back it's an orange triangle and an orange spot on his butt.(an. you'll never guess who he is right now).

"Bolt, Mittens, you guys done yet!" yelled Rhino.

"Yes I'm done." said Bolt.

"Me two hamster." said Mittens.

When they came in to the living room at the same time they where surprised at what they saw.

"WHAT THE. YOU'RE ME!" they said at the same time.

"Aww how cute the. The couple are there loves." said Rhino.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE." they said.

"I am Mittens so I can scar the pigeons by saying 'the claw will get you if you don't get me food.'" Blot said in a Mitten's voices.

"And I'm Bolt too get a cat and threaten to drop off an over pass." said Mittens.

"So is that how you two meat." asked Rhino.

"wall a little, the pigeons just wonted her gone, and thins I was 'looking for the green eyed man' I asked if they know a cat and they know Mittens and I over herd her say 'you hear that it taking to 'the claws' and the he left and I attacked her and ask 'where is she' and when she didn't tale me I was dangling her off an over pass." Bolt said

"And then the howl journey to Hollywood began, and so did my Nightmare." said Mittens

"Wow. That's how you two lovebirds' started it off." Rhino still teasing them.

"WHERE NOT IN LOVE." they said again.

"By the way who are you supposed to be?" Asked Blot.

"I'm Hamtaro a hamster how has adventure every day." Rhino said. "If you guys wonted to do a couple Halloween you shoed have been Artemis and you Luna."

"Ok. One we are not a couple, and two who and who?" Bolt asked.

"Artemis and Luna the moon cats from 'Sailor Moon' Artemis is a white cat that likes to be lazy. Luna is a black cat that is always serious one." he explained.

"Well in a dog tonight." Mittens said.

"And I'm a cat now lets go." Bolt said happily

Minuets later

"Hay Bolty has it going" a female red long haired German dachshund badger-that was dress up to look like zombie-came up to them "and who are you supposed to be?"

"Hi Star" Bolt said blankly. "I'm Mittens a beast that terrorizes pigeons to give me food." Bolt said evilly

"Hay I only bulled them." Mittens said.

"Hay mitt mitt what's up?" a gray male Korat said-dressed up to look like a vampire-walking up to them. "Are you supposed to be Bolt?" he asked.

"Yes Mike I am Bolt. And Rhino is Hamtara." she said.

"It's Hamtaro 'Bolt'" Rhino said mad

"But didn't say any thing" Bolt looked discombobulated.

"I was tacking to 'Bolt' not you 'Mittens'" Rhino said.

"Allo 'Amtaro' haw it going." a white female hamster-with two pone tails raped in two blue ribbons-waking up to them.

"Hello there 'bijou' nice night to go trick-or-treating." Rhino said "but you have to work on that French accent Lily."

"I thought we where going too that supposed hunted house." Bolt said every one just looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"Nothing, we just thought you'd be scared sense you don't have you 'super powers' too help you" Star said

"Pleas. I when into a burning building to save my prisons life. What's a house with 'ghost' going to do to me, right, Mittens." he said proudly.

"He's right. We went from New York, all the whey to Hollywood. He almost got us killed sever times be I would go any where with him." Mittens said with a smile "but he still owes me a big favor, so will get candy first then go too the house ok, Bolt." she was stating to look mad.

"Fine. Will do that but just 30 houses' ok." trying to negotiate with her.

"100"

"35"

"70"

"45"

"60"

"50. Take it or levee it."

"Fine" they shack paws.

"Seal it with a kiss!" Rhino yelled it out. Making both of them blush from embarrassment. Making all there friends laugh and rolling on the ground.

"Whey is it that the more you do this to use the more I think the only way for you to stop is to date Mittens." Bolt said bushing at the idea. "Ok fine I'll kiss Mittens." everyone stop laughing.

"What. I ne…" Mittens was interrupted

"If! Mike kisses Star, and Rhino you kiss Lily. Then I'll kiss Mittens." Bolt said serious.

They all looked at one another and went into a small group. (An. Just guess who is tacking.)

"Shod we."

"They would make a cute couple."

"But you have to kiss me"

"So you don't want to kiss me"

"Yes but right now it to fast."

"What about us I don't wont to kiss a cat I wont too kiss Bolt."

"And I wont too kiss Mittens."

"What did he say…?"

"Oww almost forgot it has to be on the lips." Bolt yelled.

"Rat he got me."

"So shod we."

"Will finally see them kissing."

"But I don't wont too kiss her."

"And I don't wont to kiss you."

"I'll give you 50% of the candy that I get."

"Fine."

"Then its agreed." they all say yes.

"Ok Bolt we all agreed too kiss." then they started kiss the one Bolt said too kiss. When they where done they all look at Bolt and Mittens "were waiting."

"I never said I do it now but later in the day I give you me Bolt word, cross my heart and hope to die." they all found when hearing that. "Now for the 50 houses' we have to hit."


	2. who?

15 minuets

"You know we have too tack about it sooner or later a prefer sooner." Mittens demanded

"Ya ya ya. I know you really don't wont to but if you play along, Rhino might stop with this the hole 'just kiss her' thing and drop it." Bolt explained "besides we can make it a peck. And done."

"Ok fine but when." she wondered

"Just levee that too me." he said.

45 houses' down and there bags where nearly full

"And you wonted to go too 100 houses'" Bolt said

"Fine you where right" she said

Then a loud noise was hared and Mittens jumped onto Bolts back and grab his head like in the movie with the train, Star grab Mike and Lily hide behind Rhino.

"What was that noise?" Star asked

"I don't know but can't berth." Mike struggled to say

"Maybe it was that kid with the fireworks'" Bolt pointed with his paw to two kids with fireworks' "like the view from up there, Mitts"

"What? Ow sorry"

"It's fine. I was going too fined out what is was, if it wasn't in plan view. Do you just wont to stay up there it's fine by me."

"Thanks I'm still scared."

The last 5 houses' were done and they heeded home.

"So we levee the bags at are place and then go to that hunted house. Right." Bolt said happily

"Yes Bolt, a deals a deal." Mittens said still on Bolts back.

"Yes! House I come for thy."

When they got home penny saw the cat on the dog and got here camorra ready to take the pitcher. When they step into the house a flash goes off and the female grab the guys again.

"That's a keeper, and so is this." then she takes another one.

"Can't breath again." Mike said

"Sorry reflex." Star apologized

"Next time, go gentle on me."

"I'll try"

"What's this, another cat, dog love I see?" Rhino said

"I toled you this when we meat 'the next couple." Lily asked

"but I didn't see it back then I only saw Bolt and Mittens."

"But they keep saying there not one"

"Not one yet I know deep down they love one another. If Mittens was in that fire they would have bin a couple along time ago."

"Really. Why would you think that." a voice said from behind but he did not give it any mind.

"The girls falls for the man that saved there lives. But if they have super powers then they just thank them. But thins Bolt had no super powers he saved her risking his well being saving her from the pound, and if she was in that fire then that would have bin out of love. Plus after that Mittens spent a lot of 'one on one time' they had a lot of bonding time."

"Yes all good points butt Rhino I was teaching him how to be a dog." Mittens said.

"Guys as much as I would hate to interrupt this hole me and she in love thing the night it's not getting younger. The house is calling us." Bolt said

And when they go to the house

"Ok guys how do you wont to split up groups of twos or groups of threes. Groups of threes can be all gays and all girls or my, Mittens, Rhino. And Mike, Star, Lily. Twos you choose you partners." Bolt said

"Mitts you wont to go with me?" Mike asked

"Fine lets go up stares." she said

"Bolty wont to be my partner?" Star asked

"Whey not." he said "Rhino you and Lily go that way and me and Star go over this way."

"Yes Bolt and may I say this is still be-awesome being with you Bolt."

"Rhino I know you still a fan and all were family now ok you don't have to say it every day." he said

"I know butt this is still full awesome." he yelled.

"Ok fine get going you goof ball you." then they left

With Mittens and Mike

"Wow this place is very old look at the floor, and the walls." Mittens said "stop trying to tickle me"

"What are you tacking about I'm right here." Mike said

"Then whose tickling me" she looks and sees a spider right there "AHHH" yelling trying too get the spider off her back. Then runs into a room and bump in too another cat.

"Ow. That hurt watch where your going next time. Ow" the cat said sounding female

"Sorry spider on the back"

"You two that's how I got lost from my friend I was with you seen him yellow fur with stripes, has brown eyes, and my height." asked the she-cat in red.

"No sorry frayed knot."

"Am I losing my mind or do I hear another voices with you Mittens." Mike said

"No just another cat in the house lost her friend. My name is Mittens and this is Mike and yours would be."

"It's Maya and I came with my friend Nekonny" (an. They are from a comic Caribbean Blue I like this paring even if the people who readied the web comic hate them) "can I join you guys until I find him this place gives me he creeps"

"Way not were just looking around then meet up with are friends." Mike said

"Thanks"

With Rhino and Lily

"I hop this place is safe I mean it looks like the ceiling can fool on us" Lily said scared

"It's fine if it was that dangerous there would have bin 'keep out' sign not a 'beware of dogs.'"

"Your right."

Then the ceiling fell two feet in front of them.

"Them again a have bin wrong before."

"Ow ow ow ow that heart" a yellow cat with strips said

"Are you ok that looked like a bad fall you took?"

Lily asked

"I'm fine thank for the concern…" he said the stopped and looked down and saw two hamsters there "why are you two in here."

"Well me and my friend here are looking around then we go back and meats the rest of are friends and take one more look around is place." Rhino said "and by the way I'm Rhino"

"Rhino the hamster" the look on his face like every one gets when he introduce him self.

"Well my ancestors are not all hamsters I'm a 1/16 wolf with a little wolverine in there some ware. And this is Lily"

"I'm his girlfriend" Lily said making Rhino blush and froze there.

"Looks like you cot him off guard there Lily. And by the way my name is Nekonny. And have you seen Maya a reddish cat with two holes in her left ear and she has the most beautiful grayish bluesy eyes that you can get lost is for hours." starts to day dream and starts drooling.

"No maybe one of are friends founder her lets go meat up with them. Come on Rhino."

With Bolt and Star

"Come on Bolty way not" Star asked

"One, I don't love you and two, whey do you wont too. You have Mike and Three; we have nothing in common besides the fact that we are dogs."

"I don't like Mike he's a cat."

"so is Mittens and I like her." then the ceiling fall above Star "look out" he pushed her out of the way butt he got hit and laying on his back with Mittens on top of him there lips locked.

5 minuets earlier with Mittens, Mike and, Maya.

"Wow that an interesting story let me teal you that. I'm hare because Bolt tide me up and dragged me too LA and the way from NY and in the middle we picked up Rhino. Boy is he a geek." Mittens said

"So is Bolt and Rhino your friends." Maya asked

"Rhino is a friend that likes to watch 'the magic boxes' all day. Bolt he's my best friend we hang out all the time and we get along."

"So what kind of cats are they"

"Cats? Rhino and Bolt aren't cats."

"Then what are they."

"Rhino is a hamster, and Bolt is a dog."

"Your mates with a dog?"

"Wait what I never said I was mates with Bolt he's my friend." Mittens said blushing like mad.

"Then whey are you blushing like that" a voice said from be hind her making her jump then goes throgh the floor and landing on Bolt locking lips.

"right just friends" Maya said

"Huu Déjà vu" Nekonny said

**next tusday**


	3. what?

2 minutes later after Bolt and Mittens still kissing.

"You two coming up for air soon." Rhino said.

Then Bolt and Mittens realizing what they where doing and broke apart.

"I'm so sorry Bolt that wasn't supposed too happen." she tried saying

"No Mittens it's fine we killed two brides will one stone." he said

"How?"

"We hade to kiss in front of every one by the end of the day and we hade to regroup soon." Bolt then lead in to whisper some thing into her ear 'plus it made me realized some feeling I hade for you' then he kissed her again

"Aww. I know they be together. That gust levees you two" Rhino pointed to Mike and Star.

"I don't love him"

"And I don't love you"

"Then whey did you have a small on your face."

"Me you hade a small on your face"

"O really then if I kiss you right now you wont have a small on your face."

"Are you sheer you won't have one if I kiss you"

"You're not even a good kisser!"

"And nether are you!"

"Want to beat"

They went on like that for 30 more seconds until Bolt pushed Mike forward too kiss Star because they where faces where centimeters' apart.

"finally they shut up I was going too claw them." Mittens said.

"but you don't have claws remember Mitts." Bolt said.

Then Mike and Star broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you" they said together and kissed again

"hay who are the new cats." Bolt asked

"Sorry I'm Maya and this is my mate Nekonny."

"ma..ma..mate we never discussed this."

"Didn't I tail you, how did Tina put it 'there's buns in the oven.'"(An. Real quotes from the comic.)

Bolt, Rhino and Mike where confused butt all the girls were happy for them and Nekonny fainted and fall to the basement of the house. They all where going to get him. Bolt got Mittens alone.

"Hay Mitts can you explain what the how 'buns' thing is all about?"

"She is having a litter is that better my _'super dog' _you." she kissed his cheek and flick his nose with her tail. "Let catch up two are friends before we get left be hind." she said.

1 hours of searching the house and nothing then they where walking home.

"This was a small let down" Bolt complained

"Way a small let down." Mike asked

"We didn't find ghost butt we found love that's whey its small." he said with Mittens on top of him.

"Ow I almost forgot where are guys house." Mittens said concerned.

"We have no home we guts wonder." Maya said

"Butt now that I know we shod still down some where for the kids." Nekonny said rubbing Mayas belly.

"Well penny like animals she mite take you in." Rhino said

"Thanks Rhino the 1/16 wolf with a little wolverine." Nekonny laughing.

"Hay can we all sleep over it's really late and Penny knows are owners." Lily said

"Whey not then we can celebrate 'dia de los muertos' (day of the dead). Bolt said making every one shocked "what I can speak Spanish 'no me juzguen' (don't judge me).

"Wow not even I know that" Rhino said

"Do you want me to speak French 'je vous aime les mitaines' (I love you Mittens). Then kissed her.

Then there was a flash and all the girls grabbed there man.

"That's a keeper, and do you now how late it is" Penny said

"Sorry… Penny right we just got lost in the hunted hotel 3 blocks over and pleas don't scram" Nekonny was interrupted by Penny

"OMG a tacking cat" then Nekonny pot his paws on Penny's mouth.

"Yes I can tack but please be quiet about it I'm Nekonny and my mate Maya she is pregnant and Rhino said you adopt us. And before you ask I was human before I got cursed.

"Ok nice too meat. So Rhino said I will adopt you" she looks at Rhino and he get sacred. "Of cores I will."

"Oww and Bolts friends are sleeping over two."

"I'll make the calls good night every one." then she left.

Every one but Maya was shacked.

"Wow would you look at the time it's time for bed goodnight every one." then Nekonny and Maya ran too some place in the house.

"They have the right idea night." Bolt said and when to his dog bed with Mittens. Then every one followed.

The next day

Rhino was the first too wake up and go's to the TV. And turned it on but it was in loud and a gun shot was heard by all waking them up. He mute's the TV. "Sorry every one sorry my bad."

Hour's later wall Penny was at school

"I'll tack 2 packs of gummy bears for 4 Kiss's" Bolt said to Mike.

"Ok, I'll tack 2 'fun size' candy bares for 5 prices of candy corn" Mike said too Rhino

"Deal. Why do they call them 'fun size'? Less candy is no fun."

After all that was done.

"So can you tell us how you two can tack to humans?" Mittens asked the quest every one was wondering.

"Well I'm the only one who can, see I was human but then I got cursed into being a cat." Nekonny said

"see I originally was a cat but the turned into a Nekocat. Then a danger came on the island that we were at, this girl that he was dating before me was a Gardena of a bell that turned you in to a human from a cat but there can only be one Nekocat that is descend to defeat the evil and I was not the destined for she tock on the roll and I stead a cat. we defected it now where here enjoing being normal. (an. The web comic is still going on I don't now how it will end I just won't this two to be together. And if you haven't found is I'll give it two you at the end of the story) and thank you for giving us a place to stay."

Hours later Penny was coming home

"Bolt, Mittens, Rhino I'm home" Penny said

"We all welcome you home Penny" Nekonny said for all.

"Thank you all very munch" she said "hay what Place did you say you all at yesterday?"

"The hotel three blocs from here 'The Great Escape."

"That hotel was torn down years ago."

"Then will tack you to see this 'torn down hotel."

When they got there all the pets where wide eye and jaws to the floor, there was nothing there.

THE END

and to be continued

**Thank you for reading this story and the web comic I primmest you ( cblue. katbox. net) I had to make the spaces tack them out**

**I know I promise you a sequel to 'Love is in the..._forest?' my pokemon story _but I just can't think of any thing so if you wont to adopt that story be my guest butt give me some creed pleas. :3**


	4. B day

Red Omega's 19th b-day

I just wanted to give me a 19th b-day shout out, and if you read you will find out more.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU!" every one in this party said. Then I blow out me 19 candles.

"Thank you all. This is a grate party." I said.

"Hay, Omega. Fionna and I got you this." Finn said, handing me a small box.

"I wonder what it could be?" in side was a crimson stone that becomes a sword. "Thanks guys I love red thing!"

"I think your going to love are gift." Jake said, with Cake holding a box the size of my head. I open up I see a red hate with an omega symbol.

"Thanks guys it's awesome!" I said putting it on.

"Men, time for Omega's present." Skipper said and the penguin all came front and centre. "Kowalski give him the gift." and Kowalski gave me a watch with a lot of buttons.

"Did Kowalski make it?" holding it away from my body. "No offense Kowalski, but a lot of what you make back fires of blows up in the users face."

"It only a watch," I gave him a look, "fine it's a stopwatch 2.0"

"Really again, by the why Happy birth bay red Omega." Marlene said holding a picture of her and the penguins standing together.

"Thanks." I said putting it up.

"That looks really good" said a girl dog

"I have to agree" said another girl dog

"You are really good" said a boy dog "what do you think Dad, Mrs. Mittens."

"I tolled you, you guys can call me mom." she said.

"Here's you gift from all of us" all of the people from my Blot fics gave me a red shirt.

"Don't forget up." Ash said handed me some empty pokeballs.

"Thanks guys, what am I suppose to do with this?"

"I don't know." Ash said.

"Why are we here if all we can get is caribou of a gift?" Humphrey asked.

"Better question, why are we all here, hers your gift from me and Kat by the why." Coop said it was a laser gun.

"Cool. I brought you all here so I can tall every one the reads my fics, what I will be make that I can think of. I don't know when I will make them. For Adventure time is called 'miss spell' Jake is messing with magic."

"Hay you made me do it." Jake yelled.

"Don't care, for the Penguins of Madagascar I have 'tunnel of love' theirs a fair and every one has to go with some at random."

"You can't make me do something I don't want to do." Skipper said.

"To bad you will, in Bolt I have 'the journey back' some pets are having a journey some ware."

"Were in it right." 1 of the 3 dogs said.

"Yes, you three are, in Kid vs. Kat I have 'Backfired' Kat is doing something and now coop can understand her."

"But they call her Mr. Kat?" Marlene said

"Backfired, that all you have to know."

"What about us." Kate asked.

"I did start yours but stopped because I ran out of ideas, I will make a new one but you guys might be my first M story I make."

"Hay why is you're name The Red Omega?" Humphrey said.

"I got the omega part from you guys, I like to have fun, and I found out omega means the end, or lower class. And the red part, I love the color red."

"But what are you going to do with us?" Ash said holding Pikachu in his hands.

"Maybe I'll think about starting a new one I don't know."

"Hay wait up don't forget us." said Zoe and the rest of the littlest pet shop

"Right almost did, theirs is called 'love letter' the female find a letter and start to think who did it for who."

"Now we can't end this shout out here I would like to sing a song and every body is joining in." Zoe said handing papers to every one.

_We Are by Keke Palmer _

_We are, we are Not your ordinary fama-mily But we can all agree thatWe are, we are Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks likeWe look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me causeWe are, we are familyWe are are are are (We are are)We are are are are (We are are)We are are are are (We are are)We are, we are family, family, family We are, we are family So what? We don't look, we don't act We don't walk, we don't talk Like you do So what? If we hang just a hang and no shame We both do what we want to Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found it here We found us a home We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me cause We are, we are family Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange But really they make us stronger And no one would replace not a thing Mother or father Cause we...Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found it here We found us a home We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me cause We are, we are family(Family) (We are, we are)We are, we are family_

Well this is me signing off till next time I'm out.


End file.
